Hemlock and Heron
"Hemlock and Heron" follows the events of "An End to Memories." It is a Season 2 thread written on November 15-16, 2014. Summary Full Text Blue Heron: 'Gods above, why was it so cold? Blue had never really remembered ever being this cold… Blue sat up quickly with a gasp, squirming and throwing snow off himself as he looked around in a daze. Where exactly….what exactly? Oh. He’d been asleep, or passed out, or something along those lines of not being conscious. He assumed he was cold but didn’t shiver, brushing snow off himself that had accumulated during the days he was inept. He stood up shakily as he collected his thoughts, tugging his hood up to shadow his features as he glanced around. Surely the whole deal from before had been compromised, but where exactly was everyone now? What in the world happened while he was having his issues? Only one way to find out, he told himself as he took a jarring breath before setting off through the snow, in the direction he hoped was camp. He just prayed that he didn’t look how he felt at the moment, and there was an errant nagging that he couldn’t feel… '''Hemlock: '''Hemlock plays with her new toy for a little while, commanding Jack to stand up, twirl, speak… He is a limp puppet on strings for her. She settles him back into the bed, after a while, and keeps the stream of messages going. Then she circles around to the back of the cabin and mounts her dragon. ''Time to pay Blue a visit. 'Blue Heron: 'Blue actually found himself to be very, very lost. He had been circling the area around the lake in a disoriented stupor, grumbling to himself as he trudged through the snow. He really needed a freakin map right now and his usual birds weren’t around to help show him the way. He didn’t think anything bad would happen right now, and if anyone approached it was likely he’d bite their face off so he decided to sit calmly by a tree and well…get his shit together. 'Hemlock: 'She dismounts near the lake and immediately locates Blue’s thoughts. “Tricky, tricky,” she murmurs. “How best to do this?” She decides to go for a head-on approach. Judging by his current energy, Blue might just knife her in the gut if she tries to sneak up on him. Not that it would do anything, but she’d rather avoid inconveniences like that. 'Blue Heron: 'Blue sat about as calmly as he could manage at the moment, leaning back and repeatedly thunking the back of his head on the tree as if it would help, but frankly it just made him more agitated. He had forgotten what to do in a situation like this. It really had been a long time. Didn’t he usually go for animals? Or something? Pausing for a moment, he looked around as if he had heard something, but considered it was probably just some hallucination, but his fingers twitched and he swung his head about wildly as if searching for something. 'Hemlock: '''Oh, dear. This could be very interesting. She got within a few yards of him before he saw her. '''Blue Heron: 'Blue whipped his head around when he spotted her, narrowing his eyes and getting up quickly, clenching his fists by his sides. "What do you want?" he asked in an even tone, but sounded slightly hoarse. 'Hemlock: '"Don’t worry, Heron." She raised an eyebrow. "I’m not going to try anything." 'Blue Heron: '''Blue visibly tensed when he heard her use his name, and if looks could kill, Hemlock would certainly be dead. "How do you know that name. Tell me right now!" he said, taking a step towards her as his voice rose. '''Hemlock: '"It doesn’t matter. Blue, if you’d prefer it." 'Blue Heron: '''Blue shook his head and took another step towards her. "It does matter. Nobody knows that name but me." he growled, his knuckles going white. Who did she think she was? He certainly got some bad vibes just being around her, and the fact she called him by that name seriously peeved him. "Tell me." '''Hemlock: '"You’re an open book, Heron." She took a casual step toward him. "Secrets can never be kept for long." 'Blue Heron: '''Again with that name, it enraged him now, and he huffed angrily whilst standing his ground. "I have no secrets." he said quietly, and he knew she would see past his bluff but he wanted to know what she knew about him, if she knew everything. Internally he was unraveling, and he feared the outcome. '''Hemlock: '''A small smirk crept onto her face. “No one has no secrets.” She made a small but somehow grand gesture with her hand. “But that’s not the point here. You need my help.” '''Blue Heron: '''Blue eyed her warily, taking a deep breath as he got control of himself. “I dont need your help, or anyone’s help for that matter.” he spat, crossing his arms over his chest. '''Hemlock: '"Heron," she said, shaking her head sadly, "we both know that’s not true." 'Blue Heron: '"Even if I needed help, I wouldn’t be going to you." Blue defended, watching her carefully and almost holding his breath in anticipation of what she was going to do. What in the world was she getting at? 'Hemlock: '"Denial can only hurt you, you know." 'Blue Heron: '''Blue shook his head and put up a hand as if to silence her. “I’m in denial about nothing, I’m not going to listen to any of your twisted words.” '''Hemlock: '"Too bad, then." She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "I’d rather have you and Jack live through this, really." 'Blue Heron: '"You don’t have to worry about me living through anything, but whatever sort of crazy thing you’re pulling here, leave Jack out of it." Blue said harshly, feeling anxiety start to blossom in his chest. "What are you even going on about anyways?" 'Hemlock: '"Oh, but you know how this is going to end." Hemlock leaned in closer and tapped on the side of his head. "The heron’s wings must fail eventually, and your time is already ticking." She held the position for a moment longer before withdrawing and folding her arms. 'Blue Heron: '''Blue reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist tightly, holding it away from him. “My time has long since stopped, Hemlock.” he said darkly, shoving her aside and taking a step forward. “Do you honestly think I have any care about what happens to me now? It’s far too late to be playing this game.” '''Hemlock: '"Of course you don’t care about yourself.” With a flick of her wrist, a knife appeared in her hand. “But I’ve got your little frozen friend under my thumb, and I suggest you do what I want.”She locked eyes with him. “''Live.” '''Blue Heron: '''Blue blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes, taking a step back this time. If she had Jack this put him in a bind, and he struggled to convince himself that it didn’t matter but it mattered ''so much. "Live? And how exactly do you expect me to do that??" he practically yelled, as if it was a question he’d rehearsed and muttered to himself so many damn times. 'Hemlock: ' "See, that’s where I come in." She began twirling the knife in her fingers, which really didn’t help with his unease. "I can help you." '''Blue Heron: '''Blue began to realize what she was doing and shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. “No. If I live I will make the same mistakes again, Id rather sit this one out as a corpse, thank you.” he told her, eyeing the blade warily, an instinctual fear making him concerned '''Hemlock: "But, Heron, you forget about me." She flourished the dagger with exaggerated melodrama. "Two heads are better than one, and I'' won’t make your mistakes.”''Category:Season 2Category:Events Category:Blue Category:Hemlock